Music Lessons
by DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING
Summary: This is basically an Edward-gives-up story. That's right, he comes back during New Moon only to find his beloved suffering. Sounds a tad cheesy I know but now that you've read my summary, you may as well read the rest... Please give it a go and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everybody, I'm hoping this gets a good reception. This is only my second fanfiction (New To The Clan is my first) but I kinda like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Never have, never will. _Sigh._**

**Anyways, it's basically an_ Edward-gives-up_ story. That's right, he comes back during New Moon only to find his beloved suffering. Sounds a tad cheesy I know but now that you've read my Author's Note, you may as well read the rest...**

_**Chapter 1**_

**B.P.O.V.**

My nightmare woke me again. I thrashed in my bed, legs tangled up in sheets for a few moments before I realised I was awake. My jerky movements slowed quickly but my panting took an eternity to calm. I lay in the darkness for I don't know how long but found I couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't know why I tried. Even if I did manage to slip under, I would just return to my personal hell.

I yanked my legs loose and swung them over the edge of the mattress. Sitting dizzily, I rubbed my eyes till the headrush retreated.

I padded, slumped in on myself, to the instrument in the corner. Grabbing hold of the material covering, I unsheathed it, revealing a shabby upright piano. Spread along the music shelf were sheets of handwritten music. I gathered them all together, organised them and began to play.

If my mother heard me now, she would have a fit. Whether of joy, pride or disbelief, I had no idea. I had been put through lessons as a child but never really got the hang of it.

After _he_ left, I had to make sure I hadn't been dreaming so I'd gone searching for a second hand piano from somewhere cheap. Charlie hadn't totally believed my story of wanting to fill in my extra time, but he had forced himself to buy the lie anyway. The truth was, I wanted to write out the lullaby _he_ had composed for me in my previous life. If I could remember him by anything, it would be this.

**Sorry this is so short. Most of the chapters will be short but I will hopefully be able to update real quick. This may or may not be a long story, though I have a feeling It'll be shorter rather than longer.**

**Thanks for reading. Now please review! I know you may be busy and you may not want to waste time reviewing but all it takes is one sentence. Seriously. Just write if you like it or hate it and why. It's not that hard is it?**

**Thanks,**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello once again. This is the next installment of Music Lessons, hope you enjoy.**

**And thanks to all the lovely people who favourited Music Lessons. Just one thing, could you please review? If you have the time to favourite it, then I'm sure you have the time to write a sentence or two telling me if it's good or bad and why. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Wish I did.**

**Here goes nothing...**

_**Chapter 2**_

**E.P.O.V.**

I stood on one of the thicker branches in the tree closest to her bedroom window. I could see prfectly well and hear all too clearly. I had heard sounds that I had never wanted to hear from my Bella...ever. I had heard her scream in her sleep. She had screamed as though someone was torturing her. In the room down the hall, Charlie had woken momentarily, shuffled around and muttered, "Please, Bells. It's all right, just go back to a dreamless sleep." Then he'd fallen back to his peaceful dreams.

Bella's were anything but that. She twisted and turned like a wild thing caught in a fire. I had been severly tempted to shake her awake and hold her like a father would a scared child. But I couldn't. I had to watch and listen.

Soon after that, I had heard the smallest, most broken whisper in the history of the universe. She'd said, "He's gone," just once before shuddering back into consciousness. Those two small words were all I needed to hear. She had never gotten over me and my family leaving. And if she hadn't so far, then she probably never would. It broke my dead heart. If only I could comfort her now. I had to physically restrain myself from leaving the tree. Just a little longer.

Bella lurched from her bed and moved to the corner of the room. I watched, intregued, as she pulled a material cover from a piano. The wood was wraped and dull and I could tell immediately that it was in dire need of tuning. Half missing stickers were pasted all over it. Still, my love sat down on the chair in front of it. She shuffled around a couple sheets of handwritten music and rested her fingers delicately above the keys. I saw her shoulders rise as she took in a deep breath.

At first the notes were halting but soon found their rhythm. I recignised the tune immediately. Bella, in all her adorable yet sinister clumsiness, had taught herself her lullaby. She only had two partial strings of the melody line but they were the most heartbreaking sound I had ever heard.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I swung silently from the bough and was over to her house and up the side in the blink of an eye. I slipped easily through the slightly ajar window and moved quickly to stand in the collected shadows in the corner. I watched her slim fingers trace their way across the keys, letting out the richest sound. Eventually, her head bowed and her shoulders began to shake with her sobs. Her forehead dipped to rest heavily on the piano. Tangled notes shouted out then faded into silence.

I stepped forward and raised a hand to touch her shoulder. I hesitated a second. That second was all it took for everything to change.

Perhaps I had made some unintentional sound in my movements. Perhaps she had simply sensed me there but her head turned.

She stared uncomprehandingly at me but slowly, awareness cleared her gaze. I could see her emotions rise to the surface and each one cut my heart ties. Shock, disbelief, pain and a strange blankness.

"Bella?" I was suddenly extremely worried for some reason.

She started knawing on her lip. Her teeth sliced through her skin and blood welled in the cut but I didn't pay it any attention. Tears blanketed her eyes and the metled chocolate seemed to shimmer in the limited light. Her heartbeat was galloping at such a fast rate.

I watched as her pupils dialated sickeningly.

I rushed forward and caught her just as she fell. I craddled her to my chest for a precious second than pivoted to lay her gently down on her bed. I swaddled her in her blankets and leaned against the wall with Bella sitting in my lap.

Without any warning, I started humming her lulaby, waiting for her to wake up.

**Is this moving too quickly? The end of this chapter is sort of a fork in the road, I can go one of two ways. Tell me, would you prefer a longer, more drawn out story or a shorter, to the point story? **

**Oh, and by the way, I would really like three more reviews before I post the next chapter, thanks,**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So I've got heaps of favourites and the reviews are slowly trickling in. Thanks to all who have responded to my request and have reviewed. And a deal's a deal, so here is the next chapter. It's slightly chaotic but I think it's kinda dull too. Tell me what your opinion is... Oh and thank you to the wonderful AutumnDannie for being the first reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: Why I even have to repeat myself, I have no idea.**

_**Chapter 3**_

**B.P.O.V.**

I wasn't sure which was worse, the nightmare or the dream that followed. Or perhaps that heart wrenching tune humming beside my ear.

I shuffled around, trying to escape it. As I drew closer to the surface, I was moved. When my eyes finally opened, the air was silent and my body lay flat under the quilts. I gasped and turned my face into my pillow, shedding a few hot tears.

Charlie interupted me by opening his bedroom door and thumping slowly down the stairs. Sitting up, I scrubbed the back of my hand over my wet cheeks and sighed. Peeling back the covers, I got out of bed. I threw on the first clothes my fingers came into contact with; a baggy grey jumper and jeans with a rip across the right knee.

My hairbrush sat on my desk. I scooped it up and forced the bristles through my tangled mess of hair. I didn't even bother with the mirror to check my appearance, I just tied my hair up out of my face and descended the stairs.

Charlie was sitting at the table reading some newspaper and shoveling toast hurridly into his mouth. I guessed he was late for work.

I looked out the window over the sink at the empty road as I poured my cereal. Something felt out of place but I couldn't care enough to figure out what it was.

I sat heavily on one of the unmatched chairs surrounding the table. I played moodily with the now sloppy grains.

Charlie cleared his throat and I looked up at him, "Bells, you're not well."

Oh.

I looked back down at my breakfast. Every couple weeks he started up these conversations about me going to live with my mother Renee in Jacksonville. Somehow each time seemed to deaden me even more. They made me realise that _he_ wasn't coming back and that I was hurting the people who cared about me.

I stopped him mid-sentance by saying, "Dad, please. Let me just think about it." He was shocked that I wasn't refusing point blank but managed to stutter out his _okay_'s and his _goodbye_'s before exiting the house and driving off in the cruiser.

I sat cringing against the wood tabletop. No matter what I said or did, Charlie would always see through my facade and know I wasn't healing.

I sighed and pushed myself up with weak shaky hands to dump my still full bowl in the sink.

I realised dimly that today was saturday and without schoolwork to keep me busy, I was going to get depressed if I didn't find something to occupy my hands. Well, depressed-er.

I finally settled on cleaning the house. I set to work vaccuming, polishing and dusting. Come six'o'clock, the house was spotless and Charlie's dinner was in the oven.

I climbed the stairs glumly and opened the door. I made a beeline for my piano without thought. I was halfway through through my lulaby before it struck me.

My fingers slowed until they stopped altogether. I pivoted immediately and sucked in a deep breath. Time seemed to slow down to a painful rate.

_No._

No.

No.

No.

I swollowed audibly.

**Say it with me! _Oooooooh._ I wonder what's going to happen? Heehee, looks like you'll just have to keep reading to find out. **

**Seeing as it worked so well last time, I think I'm going to ask for four reviews this time. I know you can do it, just work as a team and all review! It's as simple as that. **

**Anyway, I'm done for the night. I'm tired and my feet hurt from balancing on the edge of the wooden bed base so I'm calling it a night and turning out the light. (Ooh! That rhymed!)**

**See you later my pretties (I think I'm over-tired!)**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So it wasn't until I went to write this chapter that I realised what a cliffie I had left you with. I really must've been tired not to have noticed it! I mean, it could've been anyone on her room! Anyway, I have received four reviews and a deal is a deal and I have the new chapter here. Hope you all like it.**

_**Chapter 4**_

**E.P.O.V.**

As the sun crept over the horizon, I slipped further and further into the shadows of the damp forest. My Bella was still sleeping in her room. At the last second, I had snuck out. There was no way I was going to torment her further this morning. I also needed to hear this from Charlie's point of view. I knew I couldn't hear his specific thoughts, only the gist of them but that was more than enough. I needed to know if I should leave again or show face.

A low gasp interupted my train of thought. I heard a shuffle and a few scattered sobs floating down from Bella's ajar window. She went quiet when Charlie half slammed the bathroom door. I waited for six and a half tense minutes before I heard her walk across the room. I caught a glimpse of her as she changed. I averted my eyes but when I looked again, she had already moved out the door.

The sink tap was turned and water splashed against the metal as she descended the stairs.

Charlie mumbled a good morning but I doubted Bella heard it.

Carefully taking in the forest, I darted through the trees and settled in a position where I could see through one of the back windows and into the kitchen. Bella was standing in front of the sink with a cereal filled ceramic bowl sitting on the bench beside her pale hand.

I stared at her back then her dead face when she turned and sat heavily at the table with her father. Charlie cleared his throat nervously and she glanced up at him. She was mixing up her breakfast absentmindedly without any intention of actually eating it.

"Bells," he paused almost imperseptivly, "you're not well."

She looked straight back down again as if she had heard this a hundred times before.

My heart cracked as her face was drained of all remaining life. Charlie continued but Bella cut him off by saying, "Dad, please. Let me think about it."

Charlie's mind went blank with shock. Slowly, dulled feelings filtered back it. Hope, worry, relief and guilt. So he did know how his words had effected her after all.

"O-okay Bella. I-I'll be off, g-goodbye," he stuttered. He dumped his empty plate in the sink, grabbed his jacket and stepped out the door. I heard the cruiser come to life and drive off down the road.

My attention was focused solely on my Bella. She sighed hopelessly against the scrubbed wood tabletop and pushed herself weakly away from her seat. I noticed with horror that she hadn't eaten a bite. No wonder she was so unbelievably skinny!

She stood in the hallway for about five minutes. I didn't think she even realised how long she was there for or how stiff her body had gone. Eventually she moved. Tramping warrily up the stairs, she stopped at the cubboard on the landing and rumaged around the shelves. Hauling something out, she stumbled back down to the first floor. I watched closely, ready to catch her if she fell but she didn't.

Stepping to the side, I finally saw what she was up to; cleaning. I sighed, shaking my head in exasperation. Isabella was the sort of person who prolonged her enevietable thoughts by keeping her hands busy.

I suddenly had an idea. Listening intently, I made sure no one would see me. I raced, vampire speed across the Swan's back yard and scaled the wall in a second. Once I was in her room, I paused to make sure she hadn't heard anything. The broom she welded didn't hesitate so I continued with my plan. Gently gathering up her music sheets, I sat on Bella's bed. I located a pencil and set to work.

At around six, Bella climbed up to her room. I shrank into the shadows and watched her. As I had guessed, she went straight to her dilipitated piano. She sat and started to play.

I was amazed.

Bella was an incredible sight player. It didn't even register in her brain till halfway through that she was playing notes she hadn't written. Slowly it dawned on her. The music halted at such a heartbreaking place. The last note was like a desperate question. Bella turned and looked at me.

She took in a deep breath and swallowed loudly. For a second I thought she was going to faint again but instead she clenched her hands. We stared at each other for a long time but I didn't care. It had been an eternity since this gaze had raked my face and body. My nerve endings were more alive than they had been for the last six months.

"Hello Edward," she said in a remarkably normal voice.

"Bella," I nodded in her direction.

"So, what have I done that's lifethreatening now? I suppose that's why you're here. Oh and Jacob isn't going to be a problem for you anymore, he's too busy with patrols to bother seeing if I'm alive. How have you been? You know, this is the longest you've ever stayed before, not that I'm timing or anything," she giggled breathlessly. Twisting back around, she slumped over the piano again. A few notes rang out as she began a totally different piece.

I was lost for words until she glanced back to look at me.

"Why are you still here?" she grumbled to herself.

I swear my dead heart had just smashed and the splinters were digging into my chest. I knew she hadn't healed completely but was it possible that she had healed enough to forget about me? Was it only my family that kept her up at night screaming?

No, I decided. It was _me_ she had mentioned in her nightmare. I refused to acknowledge it.

I strode over to her and sat beside the girl on the floor. She stared at me confused for a second then straightened her shoulders and went back to playing.

I smiled whenever she stole a glance at me. Where she only risked a look every once and a while, I refused to turn my head away. I rememorised each soft line of her figure, the graceful arc of her neck and the bewildered chocolate eyes I loved so much.

I was snapped from my trance by Charlie opening the front door and hollaring, "I'm home. Bella, you here?" to which was replied, "Coming Char-Dad!"

And she left me without so much as a backwards glance.

"I'll be here when you come back," I whispered as she passed me. That made her pause. Her heart missed a beat.

She reached out hesitantly. I could see her hand was shaking. She pulled back but then extended her fragile fingers again. Very gently, she slid her nails through my hair, rubbing my scalp. Involutarily closing my eyes at the touch, I sighed contentedly. She ruffled the strands a bit then stumbled back a step.

I opened my eyes just in time to see her foot disappear behind the door.

"I love you with all my heart, my Bella," I whispered to the empty air.

This was going to be a long wait.

**Feel proud of me, I have written you all a much longer chapter! **

**Okay, um, seeing as it worked so well the first and second time, I'm going to ask for at least four reviews before I post a new chapter. Please and thankyou!**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay people, this is really sad. There are over _13_ favourites/story alerts/author alerts for this story and it's taken you all over a week to submit 4 reveiws? Thank you to those who DID review by the way and I'm sorry you had to wait so darn long.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. I found it kinda hard to write so I wouldn't be surprised if you all find it kinda hard to read. It's slightly jumpy and hectic...**

_**Chapter 5**_

**B.P.O.V.**

I didn't taste dinner. Every bite I took was thoughtless and mechanical. My mind was still up in my room. With my sanity.

I had _touched_ it. No matter what happened next, I couldn't get over that simple fact. Maybe I had gone crazy and was now imagining physical feelings. I sure hoped not. But what if...

My fork dropped to the floor, bouncing once then stopping under the table.

"Bells?" Charlie asked warily. I didn't respond, instead shoving my chair away from my plate and tearing up the stairs to my room. I arrived breathlessly at my doorway. I looked around until I caught sight of him. I strode over to him and grabbed a handful of bronxe hair. He didn't disappear.

"If you really are here, and aren't part of my imagination..." I leaned down and pressed my lips to his.

"Bella?" Charlie called. I heard his feet on the stairs and reluctantly turned, breaking contact.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm not hungry anymore. I just want some space, please?"

"Ah...Ok. Just don't go emo on me or anything." A shadow of a grin graced my lips. Charlie had next to no idea what he was talking about. I found it amusing when he tried to fit into my generation.

My face went slack as I realised a happy emotion had flickered to life inside me.

I lurched forward to softly slam the door shut.

Letting all thoughts and emotions fall out of my eyes and face, I looked back at my hallucination warily, expecting him to be gone. He sat in exactly the same position except his hand was held loosely to his mouth.

I breathed in deeply and stummbled backwards to the chair at my desk. We stared at each other with guarded expressions. I tried to beat the intense hope down but it evaded my grip. My chest felt like it would burst from excitement and tension.

Finally, he spoke. "Bella, say something," he pleaded.

"Are you real?" I whispered, my voice breaking pitifully.

He sucked in a sharp breath, "Of coarse I'm real. Why would you ask such a thing?"

I shrugged, not breaking eye contact, "Because I've lost my mind? Because my mind is playing cruel tricks on me by making me see the thing I want most in the world?"

"Oh Bella," he stood and stepped forward to pick me up like a baby, "Don't say that."

My breathing cut out at his touch. If this didn't prove he was here, then nothing would.

"Breathe," he hissed in my ear and I dragged in a ragged breath. He smiled his heartstopping smile and edged his face closer.

I sank lower in his arms, suddenly not sure what I wanted. Even if he _was_ real, he didn't love me. He'd said so.

"Don't," I whispered.

I had a sinking feeling that he would disappear as soon he touched his lips to mine and I would much rather have him here than have only a memory to keep me company.

Memories broke me.

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit...um...is stupid the right word? Not sure. Anywho, just leave your opinion in a review. I'm open to suggestions cause I'm not entirely sure where this is going exactly. **

**As I have been doing in the last few chapters, I'm going to increase my wanted reveiws. I know if you all chip in, the next chapter will be up sooner. This time it's five reveiws.**

**Thankyou,**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sooooo hello everybody. Please don't kill me! I know I said I'd post as soon as I got my reviews but I've been SUPER DUPER busy the past few weeks. Not only that but I was sick and off school for about a week. And before you say anything, I was sleeping most of the time. **

**Anyways, I hope you still enjoy this chapter and will hopefully review. It's not my best but I do really need to post _something._**

**Thanks for reading.**

_**Chapter 6**_

**E.P.O.V.**

I heard metal bouncing off wood, a hesitant, "Bells?" then footsteps thumping against the stairs. Before I could react, Bella came charging into the room. Her eyes flicked desperately around until they landed on me. I was still sitting where she had left me. I was expecting her to turn tail again and run, so when she bent down to the same level of me, I went entirely still as if she were a wild animal that scares easily. She reached out again but this time without any indecision. Her fingers slid through my hair again but this time, they curled in on themselves. Sucking in a breath and using the fistful of me she had, she tilted my face back a fraction.

"If you really are here, and aren't part of my imagination..." her soft voice was cut off as she ducked down and covered my lips with hers.

Bella broke our conection when Charlie climbed the stairs, calling her name. She called out something but I honestly wouldn't have been able to repeat the words if I'd wanted to.

For the past months, I'd been deprived of Bella's touch. Even smelling her, feeling her fingers in my hair had my senses reeling into overload. Add on a passionate kiss with absolutely no warning? My mind was blank with shock. I dimly realised I'd raised my hand to cover my heated lips. Her warmth was slowly seeping out of my skin and I wanted to hold it in as long as possible.

Bella went rigid after a moment and just stood by the door. Suddenly, she lunged forward and swung the door closed, letting the handle click gently.

Bella turned slowly to look at me. I deflated at her expression. Her eyes reflected a warriness I couldn't quite place. Was she wary of _me_? I suppose I had no one to blame but myself if she did. Was she wary of our situation? I suppose it was a situation to be wary of. I myself had no idea where we stood. For now I was merely letting myself soak in her presense.

Drawing in a deep draft of air, she moved mechanically to sit on the chair set in front of her desk. I noticed absentmindedly that her dinosaur of a computer was still sitting on the wooden surface.

We stared at each other. I refused to let any of the unbeatable hope shine out my eyes; I didn't want to scare her off. Hesitantly, the emotion scrawled over her face changed to one I daren't believe.

After a few endless minutes, I spoke. Desperation tinged my voice as the words came rushing out, "Bella, say something."

"Are you real?" she asked back, just as intense, not missing a beat.

I sucked in, my breath hissing up my throat, "Of coarse I'm real. Why would you ask such a thing?"

My Bella shrugged as if her answer didn't matter. She never broke eye contact, "Because I've lost my mind? Because my mind is playing cruel tricks on me by making me see the thing I want most in the world?"

"Oh Bella," I rolled onto my knees and got to my feet. Steping forward carefully, I moved to pick her up, craddling her to my chest protectivly, "Don't say that."

Bella stopped breathing; her chest stopped rising.

"Breathe!" I ordered harshly in her ear; there was no way I was going to lose her now. Bella obeyed and I felt her torso expand with oxygen. Grinning like crazy, I inched my face closer, inspecting every portion of her face for her emotions.

She seemed to shrink in my hold and her eyes screamed depression and desperation.

"Don't," she breathed shakily. I frowned, not getting what she was talking about.

"Don't what?" I inquired, confused.

She sighed heavily. Her sweet breath spun around my head, desensitising me.

"You're really here right?" I nodded, "Why? I know it's not for _me_, so _why_?"

My jaw dropped, "Not...for...you?" I sounded like someone was strangling me, "Of coarse I'm here for you! Whatever made you think that?"

"Well...There are quite a few reasons. You may want to get comfortable." she sounded resigned and somehow as though she were indulging a spoilt child.

"I think I'm comfortable as I am thank you. Please, enlighten me."

**Ok, I have a general idea what's going to happen but I would like some help. If you can think of anything decent, I'll try fit it in. And just so you know, I _am_ trying desperately to finish this story but it doesn't seem to want to come quietly. I have random bursts of excitement over it and I'll write like crazy but I also have patches of boredom. So, I'm sorry for my hectic updating schedual (do you pronounce schedual with a _shh_ sound at the beginning, or a _ske_ sound? My class gets into massive rows over the pronounciation. Technically, it's supposed to be said with a _shh_ sound but it's spelt with a _ske _sound. I mean, we pronounce the word _school _with a _ske _sound, why not _schedual? _It's a total crack up!).**

**Drop me a review,**

**DancelikeNOBODYisWatching.**

**P.S. I've ditched the whole review-threats thing. I honestly can't be bothered pushing you anymore. I suppose I should just be happy that so many people deem my writing worthy enough to tick the story alert box. **

**By the way, thanks for that guys. I don't think I've truly expressed my gratitude properly. I suppose you could say I love ya like a fat kid loves cake;P (My cuzzie-bro taught me that when I was like, eight and it makes me laugh _every_ time; even though it's kinda childish. LOVE YOU CUZZIE-BRO! Lol)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay peoples, guess what? Heehee, I've been kicking myself _all_ week for forgetting about this! So I was thinking suicidal thoughts about this story 'cause I couldn't think up any amazing whatcha-me-call-its, when it hit me! I realised that- Oh, wait... I'd better not tell you. Oops! If I tell you, it'll ruin the story. Silly meeeeee! See if you can figure out my knew – I mean _new_ idea! You may not be able to figure it out till next chappieeeeee!**

**(Sorry, I just drank, like, two or three coffees in the past hour. I know! I'm a silly-billy! But I don't care;P I looooooooooooooooooove coffeeeeeeeeeeee!)**

**Ahem...Back to the matter at hand...**

**I seriously hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's taken me FOREVER to get it posted and I'm sorry about that. It seems, the longer I take to post chapters, the more story alerts and stuff I get!**

**Anyways, I'd really apreciate it if you guys could leave a little pick-me-up in the form of a review because honestly, I'm getting all these alerts and what-nots, and I have _no_ _idea_ what's good about the story etc, etc and as much as I love having so many people willing to wait around for ages to receive chapters, a review every now and again would be great too.**

**Enough word vomit from me! (Seriously, I just read that last sentence in my head and I was running out of breath..._mentally!_)**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it enough to review.**

_**Chapter 7**_

**B.P.O.V.**

Was he serious? Did I really have to spell it out for him? Honestly! And I thought he was supposed to be so smart!

"Well, there's the fact that I'm such a plain Jane. I'm clumsy, weak and all together too needy," I ticked each reason off on my fingers, "All my proplems seem to amplify and reflect back on to you and your family so you're always in danger of some kind or other. I'm a human and my presense makes your vampire side all the more dangerous." I paused for almost too long before adding, "And you don't want me," in a small voice. My head bowed and I played with my fingers in embarrassment.

Edward didn't speak for so long, I was starting to get worried. Finally he whispered, "You don't really believe all that, do you? I mean, you're just kidding, right?" He sounded strangled and I glanced up at him with worry.

"Are you alright?" I inquired, concern lacing my words. I twisted until I was released from his arms and my feet met the floor. I moved so I was standing directly in front of him.

"I will be when you realise that you are beautiful and interesting and all too enticing."

I blinked in utter shock, "But I'm not."

He just stared at me, mouth gaping in astonishment. He seemed truly bewildered.

"I've answered your question. Now would you mind doing the same? Why are you here?"

He recovered enough to babble out, "I'm here for you. If you'll take me that is."

Anger flashed through me at his cryptic remark.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I spat with a strange hissing quality tinging the edge. Once again, Edward seemed taken aback at my response and wasn't the first to answer my question.

"Isn't it obvious Bella," I different voice spoke from the window. I froze, trying to block out this new smudge of insanity, "He's still head over heels in love with you."

I managed to break free from my self-imposed stillness to stumbled backwards and sit heavily on my bed.

"Bella?" Edward asked gently as though I would break. I ran my hand through my hair and let out a shaky breath. Shaking my head furiously, I closed my eyes, trying to reign in my overactive imagination.

"No, no, no," I mumbled.

**I know, I know! It's super-duper short but never fear! I'll have the next chapter up in about a minute and a half. I wanted to give all you lovely readers a longer chapter this time but I didn't really want to change the P.O.V. halfway through 'cause it wouldn't have worked what with the overlap so I split it into two chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy both enstallments!**

**Read and review. (Emphasis on _review_) Ta!**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's my promised minute-and-a-half-later chapter. Hope you like it!**

_**Chapter 8**_

**E.P.O.V.**

She stared at me with unbelief screaming from her eyes as though I should already know everything.

"Well," Bella breathed in sharply as if she had a long list she had to read out, "there's the fact that I'm such a plain Jane. I'm clumsy, weak and all together too needy." At that I tuned out. Her line of reasoning was flawed and totally untrue...Well, except for the clumy bit. I stared at her lips, refusing to listen as she down graded herself with pure lies. I felt like I was burning with shame as I realised I was most likely the cause behind her unsecurities. I did, however, hear her last little tidbit.

"And you don't want me."

I spun into a sickening spiral of self-hate. I closed my eyes, forcing the building sobs back down my throat. When I did speak, all I could do was whisper.

"You don't really believe that, do you? I mean, you're just kidding, right?" I opened my eyes just in time to see Bella glance up at me with worry shining in her expression.

"Are you alright?" I couldn't believe this! She was more concerned about me than herself. I supposed I should be grateful that not everything had changed.

She squirmed in my grasp until I let her go to prevent her hurting herself. Bella only stepped right up in front of me.

"I will be," I replied, "when you realise that you are beautiful and interesting and all too enticing."

Blinking in total bewilderment, Bella replied with a, "But I'm not," that stabbed deep into my heart. I stared and stared and stared until her features started to turn black in my vision.

"I've answered your question. Now would you mind doing the same? Why are you here?"

I was shocked into an admission of the truth, "I'm here for you. If you'll take me that is," I amended in a lower tone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bella hissed in my face, suddenly angry.

I was shocked; Bella _never_ swore, even soft swearwords.

"Isn't it obvious Bella?" She stiffened as the new voice surfed through the mounting tention, "He's still head over heels in love with you." Bella broke through her stupor and fell heavily on to her wrinkled bed.

"Alice," I sighed under my breath, "I was hoping to break your presense to her gently. Bella?" I asked softly, trying not the break the fragile bubble of peace that cacooned her. She shook her head infintismally but seemed to grow in conviction. Her hair was soon flying over her face as she swung her head from side to side. I watched with despair as her eyes flickered closed.

"No, no, no," half-muttered strings of words wound through her lips, "Dreaming, dreaming...dead." Bella looked up at me with renewed energy, "Am I dead?" The flat curiousity burned me like flames.

Alice appeared beside me; kneeling on the carpet with her hand gripping Bella's.

"No Bella, you're not dead. Silly girl!" _Keep it light Edward_. I nodded my compliance.

**Hope to hear your thoughts on these past two chapters! I personally think they're average but I'll take whatever you'll give me. I'll be sorely disappointed if I get less than three reviews. Especially with all the many, many favourites and alerts I've been getting!**

**Anyways, keep reading and review! Please and thankyou!**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATHING**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what! I found out something the other day. So here I was, feeling stink about not having any reviews for ages when I realised something. I went back through all the reviews I've recieved and I saw some reviews that I'd never seen before! The problem is that I'm not getting the emails that tell me when I get a review! I felt so much better but also kinda guilty. I used to answer every review but I haven't been doing that for a while now because of the whole email fiasco so I'm increadibly sorry for that and I'd like to formally pass my thanks and appreciation on to everyone who's either reviewed, alerted or favourited this story. Believe me, I feel like I'm floating when I go back through all the lovely comments.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 9. I tried to make it longer and managed a 942 word chapter excluding the author's note. This is a new point of view and I hope it makes up for the fact that a lot of this chapter has already happened in previous ones. I just had to write out the bit at the end (you'll get what I mean once you've read it) but the chapter was waaaaaaaay too short if it contained just that.**

**At the rate I'm going, the A/N will be longer than the actual chapter so I'm going to leave you to it. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter 9**_

**A.P.O.V.**

As soon as I find that irresponsible, unsensitive, lying piece of heartbreak, I, Mary Alice Bradon, am going to tear his stupid head off. Then I'm going to reattatch it just so I can rip it off again!

I shrieked a growl into the wind as I ran. If Jasper were here with me, he would have been blown off his feet with the force of my fury.

Slowly, the trees morphed into the familiar trunks and leaves of the forest surrounding Forks, Washington. Using the scent laid down by my brother, I sprinted to _her_ house.

When I was absolutely sure I was within range of a certain mindreader, I started pulverising him in my head.

_You are _so_ dead, Edward Anthony Masen! I don't care what your reasons are for being here, I'm going to freaking _kill _you!_

My fingers had just latched over the windowsill, when Bella's rambling voice cut through me. She was talking such rubbish and I was literally _frozen_ in shock. I didn't realise at first when Edward started combatting her foolish thoughts but when I did, my head split into a fuzzy vision, growing clearer every second. I tried to shake the pure agony it caused out of me. Anxiety took it's place; I had to stop it from happening.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bella was definitely angry and I cheered silently. A raging Bella is a lot better than a comatose Bella, that's for sure.

I could see that Edward wasn't going to answer her so I intervened before she could deduce the wrong meaning, "Isn't it obvious Bella?" She stiffened the instant I spoke, "He's still head over heels in love with you."

I pushed the mounting visions back, refusing to let them take hold of my mind. Flickers of dark alleyways and broken screaming tried to smother the sight of Bella as she stumbled backwards on to her scrambled bedspread.

"Alice," Edward breathed, too low and fast for Bella to catch, "I was hoping to break your presense to her gently. Bella?" he raised his voice only slightly. My sister shook her head in denial, closing her eyes.

"No, no, no," Bella mummbled, "Dreaming, dreaming...dead." Bella looked at Edward with a strange light in the backs of her eyes, "Am I dead?"

I couldn't help it, I moved closer, so fast that she wouldn't have been able to see the movement. I threaded her fingers through mine and answered, "No Bella, you're not dead. Silly girl!"

_Keep it light Edward__!_ I screamed at my brother, _We're so close to that vision and I _can't _have her like that... _ever_!_

Edward nodded in my periferal vision.

"Bella," I asked with a smile and the same bubbliness as before, "Will you do something for me?"

Bella's gaze locked on to me and studied my face with a sense of urgency.

"I need you to go back to sleep. You're exhausted and I want to be able to speak to you when you're in a better frame of mind. Is that okay? We'll both be here when you wake up, I promise."

"Okay Alice," Bella said in a dreamy voice and smiled, while closing her eyes again. I laughed gently and nudged her backwards before she could fall asleep sitting up. Arranging her limbs carefully, I let my anger simmer away inside me.

_Just you wait, Edward Anthony Masen, just you wait!_

Suddenly, just as I folded Bella's hands together, her warm fingers that were latched on to my hand constricted. If I were human, I was sure my fingers would be throbbing.

"Bella, you have to let go. I have to have a little chat with Edward."

I grinned as I watched her lips part slightly and let loose a jumbled answer. Stroking her delicate skin, I tried to wedge my other hand between our tangled fingers but quickly realised that going any further would hurt her.

"I'm being serious Bella; you have to let go." She made a funny hissing sound but didn't relent her grip, "Isabella Marie Swan, you let go of me right this instant or so help me, I will have to take you with me."

There was a pregnant silence from her in which Edward found it necessary to growl a warning at me. Finally, she came out with a, "That's fine Alice. Just don't leave me."

My expression softened.

"Okay Bella, I won't leave ever again. I promise."

"I love..." she frowned slightly before saying, "icecream."

I laughed at her unpredictable nature and looked over at Edward to see him smiling at her in adoration. His pitch black eyes met mine and we nodded at the same time. We still had a lot to sort out but I could wait. It was just too much effort to stay murderous while being in the same room as Bella and her sleeptalking.

_This doesn't mean I'm not going to rip your head off, Edward! I just...might delay the torturing and miaming...a while._

Edward moved forward to toussle my hair like all older brothers do but I stepped just out of reach.

_I may not be _as _angry at you, but that does _not_ give you permission to even _think_ about touching my hair! _I snarled at him through my mind.

"Sorry Sis," he snickered and moved to the rocking chair by the window. I hunkered down on the floor leaning up against the bed with my arm raised to craddle Bella's hand.

We were waiting for the dawn of a new day.

**The next chapter should be up soon; I have the first bit already typed out.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks heaps,**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm not even going to bother you with the reasons behind my INCREDABLY late update. Let's just say that the reasons would take up more space than the actually chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 10. **

_**Chapter 10**_

**Bella P.O.V.**

I woke slowly, moaning as I rolled on to my back. I tried to open my eyes but the dim light forced them closed again. Slamming my fists against my eyes, I struggled out of the strangling sheets and stumbled across cool floorboards. I lifted one hand from my face and held it out in front of me, guarding me from any furniture that seeked to use my momentary blindness against me. But, being me, I still managed to catch my toes under the edge of the desk and was sent flailing to the ground.

Before I could knock myself silly, several pairs of hands caught and steadied me. I stopped breathing for a second as the frigid temperature of their skin sunk through my thin clothes and into my flesh. I shivered in delight and felt my lips curl up.

"I thought it was all a dream," I breathed, knowing they would be able to hear me perfectly. Saprano tinkling mixed with Edward's low chuckle and my smile grew unbelievably wide. I opened my eyes again and found I could now see. Both Alice and Edward were crammed into my field of vision. Their teeth gleamed when they smiled and their perfect faces seemed to brighten the room but my eyes were drawn instantly to their huge black irises.

"Oh, Alice," I murmered, reaching out my fingers to gently stroke her cheek, "You must be thirsty." Her grin grew softly.

"Don't worry about us Bella," she pulled me vertical then dragged me over to my bed, "I'm more concerned about you. What has been going on in this deadbeat town?" My eyes tightened when I realised I didn't have much of an answer for her because of my trip to zombie-land.

"Ah... Not much. I've been going down to La Push a bit." She latched onto my meagre overview with an almost natural enthusiasm.

"Really? Your dad is friends with an elder down there, isn't he?" I was momentarily shocked that she knew but I shrugged it of and nodded. I honestly tried to pay attention to her excited ramblings but my gaze was drawn to the figure that stood by the door. He stared back at me with an intensity that made me shiver.

"Which reminds me, we," I was distracted from Edward when Alice twisted and stood, making a circular motion with her hand, "need to have a talk about you and your seriously misguided beliefs." I looked up at her, confused. She exhaled a gust of frustrated air.

"Edward loves you, Bella." I froze, refusing to let my eyes dart to him, "He really does."

"Alice," I breathed, desparate to believe but not allowing myself. Her face went blank for an instant and suddenly both of them were kneeling in front of me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Bella, Jacob is coming here."

"What?" It's amazing how different one word can sound when stress or shock is added to the speaker.

"He's coming to..." Edward seemed to chew on his words before spitting them out like a bad taste, "_talk_. You have to get him to leave as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Because he's a-"

"Bella?" Charlie interupted Alice's sentence. Before she could finish, loud thumping sounded on the stairs.

"Get him to leave, Bella," Edward whispered and they were gone.

"No!" I was suddenly breathless. That dreadful hole in my chest was very _there_ in that moment, "Come back!"

"Calm, love," Edward's voice seemed to echo from every corner of my room. I breathed deeply, settling my raging heartbeat.

"Bella?" Charlie stopped in the doorway, "Jacob's here. He wants to... _talk_ to you." I hid my dry smile at the almost identical statements of my dad and Edward.

"Okay, just let me get dressed," I jumped out of bed. Charlie blinked, face blank with I what I guessed would be shock and nodded, "Can you please tell him I'll be down in ten minutes? I really want a shower." He nodded again. Grabbing my toiletries and a spare set of clothes, I trecked into the bathroom.

I hadn't seen Jacob Black for months and months.

Not long after Edward left, Charlie forced me to accompany him down to La Push. Jacob and I got on alright even though I was zombified. He'd invited me back the next day and it had progressed from there. We became friends and I spent most days at the reservation, sitting in his garage with him as he tinkered with pieces of machinary. Then one day, he just stopped talking to me. That day was a thursday. I will never forget the betrayal I'd felt. He had some nerve coming here after I'd heard no word from him since.

I wondered what Alice was going to tell me about Jacob before she was cut off. After a moment of deep thought, I shrugged it off. Surely it couldn't be that big of a deal.  
How wrong I was!

**As you all know, this has taken a LONG TIME to publish so you have probaby already guessed that it's going to take a while for me to publish again. I seem to have just lost the... I don't want to say motivation because I do really want to finish this story. I suppose I just didn't really plan it out very well. I have no clue how much longer it's going to take to get done but I could really do with your support. Even if you just want to kick my butt into action, that's fine. I need some good butt-kickers :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this enough to review it,**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here I am. I don't think there is an excuse good enough for my prolonged absense from Fanfiction but I am sorry for my disappearing act. That's all your getting on _that_ front, I don't believe you all want to know about all the major things that have gone down in the past year so I'll just carry on.**

**I have a new chapter for you. (Cue exasperated sighs) Finally. It's not very long but I feel that if I try to post a really big chapter, I'll exhaust my inspiration. It's shaky as it is. Just know that I am trying. I will finish this story, I will. It just might take a while.**

**I've tried a new P.O.V. for this chapter. Tell me what you think of it.**

_**Chapter 11**_

**Jacob P.O.V.**

The stench of leech clung to the air as though it were drowning. It swirled up my nostirls, burning my nose. Embry was the one who'd first come across the trail of sugary iced air on the outskirts of Forks. Technically speaking, our wolves aren't allowed on Cullen teritory but seeing as they'd upped and left months ago, we'd felt no guilt tracking the bloodsucker. As we'd followed the trail, I'd grown more and more nervous. The stinking leech was headed straight toward Bella's house! When the smell stopped outside her window, I'd about lost my mind to blind worry. Sam had given the order that I see whether Bella and her dad had been attacked or not.

Charlie came straight to the door when I knocked, alive and still a human. _Thank goodness!_

"What are you doing here Jacob?" his tone wasn't particularly warm.

"Can I speak with Bella?" All I needed to do was see that she was safe. Charlie stared at me for a moment before nodding briefly.

"I'll go tell her you're here." And he shut the door on my face. I gaped at the now closed door in shock. I guess he didn't appreciate _anyone_ messing with his girl. _Well, it's not as if I had a choice,_ I grumbled to myself silently, _Sam and his stupid orders_.

I heard the soft mumbling of quiet speech from the top storey and then water droplets hitting the ground. Bella must be having a shower. I grimaced and turned to lean against one of the porch supports. I'd wait for hours, just as long as Bella was unharmed. Just shy of twelve minutes later, the door opened at my back and a soft voice plucked at the air delicately. Spinning, limbs rigid, I relaxed significantly as soon as I saw Bella's soft, _human_ figure. She wasn't a bloodsucker and she wasn't going to turn into one in front of me.

"Bella," I breathed before stepping right up to her and swallowing her in a huge bearhug. _Well, wolfhug, now._

"Jacob," she answered, tone a little stiff but still grudgingly warm, "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to come with me," sudden insperation brought a wide grin to my face. I could keep her safe in La Push!

"What? Why?" Why did she sound so guarded?

"I can't explain here," I ducked down to her level, looking her dead in the eye, pouting a little, "Please? There are some important things you should know." I dangled the big, juicy carrot right in front of her nose. She knew what I was alluding to and her face brightened a degree, eyebrows shooting up.

"Do you mean-"

"Yup," I popped the 'p', rocking back on my heels with my thumbs in my back pockets. I could see her thinking through her options. Her curiousity and sense of – gulp – betrayal demanded answers but I could see the faint shine of fear in the backs of her eyes. She was worried that I would hurt her again. Holding back a sigh, I waited on baited breath for her answer.

"Fine," she let out the word in a gust of air. I bit back a _whoop_ of victory. Even if she hadn't consented to the trip, I still would've made her come. It was too dangerous here with the unknown vampire running around. I needed to know she was safe. And there was always the fact that she also needed to know the truth about her friends. Both old and new.

This was going to be one hell of a visit.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I had only two or three people out of the twenty something people who alerted this story actually take the time to review. So if possible, could you just jott down a sentence or two? I'd like to thank those few people who did review though, you guys made my day. And thankyou to all the others who have reviewed previous chapters. I will never be able to thank you all enough. My confidence as a writer has been boosted by your lovely comments. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou.**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


End file.
